


The hunter and his angel

by x_white_wings_x



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 07:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11397921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_white_wings_x/pseuds/x_white_wings_x
Summary: Cas hit send and the next moment he was in front of Deans bed. He smiled, because the sight of dean curled up under the blanket was so cute. Dean saw Cas and smiled. He missed his angel. He hates to hunt without him. Cas settled down on the bed and laid down next to Dean. They both sought out each other´s warmth. Cas wanted to feel him at his side. Both wanted to be close to each other.





	The hunter and his angel

**Author's Note:**

> It´s my first Destiel fanfiction, so please be gentle. I hope you all like it!  
> I would love some Feedback!
> 
> I´m not a native and I don´t have a beta-reader.

Dean, 21:43 – Hey Cas, sorry man, but the hunt is kinda complicated  
Cas, 21:45 – Dean! I was wondering if you forgot me  
Dean, 21:46 – I can never forget you, hun  
Cas, 21:47 – I miss you Dean...  
Dean, 21:49 – Miss you too Cas  
Cas, 21:51 – It´s been 3 days now... the bunker is so empty without you  
Dean, 21:53 – I know... and I´m sorry  
Cas, 21:54 – When are you coming back?  
Dean, 21:55 – Don´t know...  
Cas, 21:57 – Can I help?  
Dean, 21: 59 – No, Sam and I know what to do  
Cas, 21:59 – Okay....  
Dean, 22:02 – Cas, I´m coming back. Soon  
Cas, 22:03 – I know. But it´s not soon enough  
Dean, 22:04 – What ya doing?  
Cas, 22:06 – Sitting here and watching some Netflix. It´s not the same without you  
Dean, 22:08 – Wish I could watch with you  
Cas, 22:11 – We both are cuddling and watching Netflix... that would be great now  
Dean, 22:16 – Yeah, but instead I´m lying here in a crappy motel room  
Cas, 22:17 – Is it so bad?  
Dean, 22:18 – Like always  
Cas, 22:19 – Another reason to come back to me  
Dean, 22:24 – Maybe we´re finish here by tomorrow  
Cas, 22:24 – Promise?  
Dean, 22:25 – I can´t  
Cas, 22:26 – I know Dean. I love you  
Dean, 22:27 – Love ya too  
Dean, 01:26 – Can´t sleep  
Cas, 01:27 – What´s wrong?  
Dean, 01:28 – You´re not here  
Cas, 01:30 – Wish I would be  
Dean, 01:32 – You´re not fit enough for this hunt  
Cas, 01:33 – You made it clear, Dean  
Dean, 01:35 – I know, I know … I´m so alone here in this bed  
Cas, 01:37 – Then lay down next to Sam ;)  
Dean, 01:40 – Oh, my angel is joking! Sammy´s not here  
Cas, 01:41 – Where is he?  
Dean, 01:42 – Working, drinking... don´t know  
Cas, 01:43 – You´re not with him?  
Dean, 01:45 – No, I was already naked ;)  
Cas, 01:45 – You´re naked?!?  
Dean, 01:47 – haha, no. I have still my boxershorts on  
Cas, 01:48 – Nothing more?  
Dean, 01:50 – No, it´s pretty warm  
Cas, 01:51 – Tell me more  
Dean, 01:52 – I like to what´s this leading  
Cas, 01:53 – I like you just in you´re boxershorts  
Dean, 01:55 – I know, like you in yours too  
Cas, 01:56 – Dean, can I see you? Please  
Dean, 01:59 – I dunno... what if Sammy´s coming back?  
Cas, 02:00 – He won´t  
Dean, 02:01 – Are you sure?  
Cas, 02:01 – Absolutely

 

Cas hit send and the next moment he was in front of Deans bed. He smiled, because the sight of dean curled up under the blanket was so cute. Dean saw Cas and smiled. He missed his angel. He hates to hunt without him. Cas settled down on the bed and laid down next to Dean. They both sought out each other´s warmth. Cas wanted to feel him at his side. Both wanted to be close to each other. Dean trailed slow kisses across the skin of his neck and was sucking softly under his ear. Cas breath hitched and he tilted his neck to the side. Dean kissed along the length of Cas´ throat and along his jawline. 

Dean gripped his clothes and pulled him closer. He opened his shirt and pulled it down. He kissed his collarbones and then sucked at them gently. Cas moaned softly and his breath got heavier. Dean´s hands slid over his chest and down to his hipbones. Cas tingled his fingers into Dean´s hair. Finally he had his hunter at his side again and that he is touching him. He leaned in and kissed him tenderly. Dean kissed him back hungrily, his hands tracing to the belt buckle. 

He´s undoing the buckle and impatiently pulling the belt clean from Cas´ pants. He fumbled with the zipper and Cas helped to get his pants off. Their bodies trembled with lust and Dean deepened the kiss. Dean lightly grind against Cas hips and both are moaning. Dean kissed at his neck again and biting at his skin, licking over the mark he left behind. Cas groaned and grind harder against Dean who shuddered with lust. Their chests heaved breathlessly and their lips were swollen from passionate kisses. They longed to touch each other and Cas´ touched Dean´s inner tight. He trailed his fingers up to Dean´s crotch. 

His breath hitched and he was moaning the name of his angel. He was palming him gently through his boxers, Dean was already hard and he thrust up into Cas´ hand. He slipped Dean´s cock free from the material and stroked along the length. Dean moaned again and closed his eyes. Cas was sliding his thumb through the slit of Dean´s cockhead that was slick with pre-come. He quickened his pace and Dean groaned, his hips thrusting into Cas´ hand. Then Cas stopped and grinned at him. Dean knows this grinning. It´s playtime. 

Dean grinned and kissed his throat, down his chest while he´s shifting down his body and settling his hands on his Cas´ hips. Dean licked up the underside of his cock in one swift motion, hearing his angel moaning. 

Cas´eyes fluttered shut just as Dean took him into his mouth. He sucked gently at the head of his cock. He arched his back and resisted the need to thrust his hips up. Dean swallowed further down his length and sucked harder. Cas gnawed on his lip and his body tingled with incredibly sensations from head to toe. Dean flicked his tongue through the slit of his cock, breathless moans passing his lips and he whimpered. Dean slid slowly a finger into Cas and his breath hitched, he was moaning Dean´s name. Dean slid the finger back and forth, quickened the pace after a while. Cas was moaning and writhing under Dean, lost in sensations.

“Dean....please!” He begged for more, wanting to feel Dean inside him.

“What do you want me to do?”

“Please Dean... I want you to fuck me.” Dean grinned and Cas parted his legs. Now he was in a position where the head of his cock prodded the rim of Cas´asshole. Cas leaned up to kiss Dean tenderly on the lips, then Dean withdraw and slick the length of his erection with his own spit before guiding it back into position between Cas´s legs. Cas placed his hands on Deans shoulders and his nails dug into the skin of his back as Dean slowly eased into him. 

The head of Dean´s cock breached the rim and he took care in pushing in any further. Cas was tight around him, the pressure and warmth around him was an incredibly sensation. As he thrust in and out of Cas, he gasped. He was careful and gentle, showing Cas how much he missed and loves him. Cas arched his back against the bed and moaned, his breath hitched as Dean hit this special pint inside him. His hips seemed to move on their own account now. Dean hit the same spot again and again, moaning and groaning louder and louder. 

Cas reached down and clasped his own cock and pumped furiously. Cas moaned Dean´s name over and over again, his breath got heavier and he came between their stomachs. He clenched around Dean who felt that familiar contracting in his stomach. His thrusts lost their way as his hips jerks clumsily and he came, he shuddered through his orgasm. Dean kissed Cas tenderly, his thumb tenderly grazing his cheek as Cas came down from his high. 

His cock sliding out and Dean collapsed next to Cas. They cleaned up and Cas rested his head down onto his chest, his arm wrapped loosely around his waist. Dean brushed his fingers through his hair and then pulled him closer, wrapped his arms protectively around Cas.

Cas closed his eyes and breathed him in. Dean traced lines back and forth over Cas´s skin with his fingertips.

“I love you, Dean.”

“I love ya too, Cas.” They laid like this a while, said nothing and just enjoying to be close to each other. Dean closed his eyes and didn´t want to let him go, but he know that Sam´s coming back soon. Cas looked up at Dean and saw his concern in his eyes. He knew that Dean haven´t talked to his brother yet, that he needs time. One day, he will tell Sam about the relationship between him and his angel, but not yet. Cas is okay with it, he knows that it´s not easy for dean to talk about it. He stood up and dressed himself, leaning in to give Dean a kiss onto his forehead. Dean smiled, already closed his eyes and was nearly asleep.  
“Good night, Dean.”, Cas whispered and got back to the bunker in the blink of an eye.


End file.
